


Where the wild things are.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-03
Updated: 2010-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>…Fuck, he looks pretty damned cute as a girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the wild things are.

**Author's Note:**

> Written to match the prompt “boys and toys”, sort of. The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for October 4, 2008.

“I can’t believe you’re actually doing this.”

  
“You asked, didn’t you?”

  
Souji smiles at him and Yosuke discovers that the situation he’s in is a million different ways of Wrong: him seated on the bean bag in Souji’s room, trying not to gulp and trying not to gawk at Souji himself – back in the fake pigtails, long skirt and girls’ uniform top of their school – as the other boy stares back (smirks at) him. He has kind of forgotten how this happened, but he vaguely remembers that it had to do with them talking about the school festival.

  
Souji’s moving forward, and suddenly Yosuke is keysmashing in his brain and sort of stops thinking about it altogether. He squawks a little, but Souji only chuckles as he rather professionally kicks his shoes off, hikes up his skirt and settles himself right down on Yosuke’s crotch.

  
…Fuck, he looks pretty damned cute as a girl.

  
“You get to top,” Souji murmurs as he moves in for the kill. “Just this once.”

  
And the one thing Yosuke learns from their whole exercise is that it is actually kind of twisted fun, putting your hand up a skirt and jacking off another guy’s dick.  



End file.
